Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing WiFi security data in an IoT system.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
Certain IoT devices may support multiple wireless technologies such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE) and WiFi. When doing so, the coexistence of the different wireless activities is important for successful operation. Coordination between the different wireless activities is required to avoid wireless frames from different wireless radios stamp or corrupt each other. The problem is more significant when the wireless radios operate on the same frequencies, such as in the case of WiFi and Bluetooth where both radios operate on a 2.4 Ghz band.
To achieve optimum operation between WiFi and Bluetooth radios, time sharing is required to arrange a time slot for each radio. In particular, each radio is assigned its own time slot during which it may transmit while the other radio is off to avoid interference.